The invention relates to testing equipment for printed circuit boards. In the prior art there are vacuum operated printed circuit board testers, but they are relatively complicated and expensive in comparison with the present invention. Generally, they tend to warp the printed circuit boards by the application of the vacuum and they have vacuum leakage problems so as to be inefficient. Where elastomeric foam layers are used between the board and the vacuum chamber, the prior art testers tend to disfigure the foam causing excess wear and reduction in thickness in the foam layers.
The present invention eliminates the foregoing problems. In addition, the tester according to the present invention is easy to maintain and provides for easy replacement of the elastomeric foam layers and test circuitry.